Forever & Always
by Duchess Michelle
Summary: This is the story of two childhood friends who grew apart and forgot what they always said 'forever & always.' Can they reconnect just as their high school career is ending? Can they make it through the summer? Originally a one-shot for DirtyCheekyMonkeys and written in collaboration with shpwhitneyfic as '7 Minutes in Heaven.' Now a multi-chap story.


**A/N: **This is the one-shot that _shpwhitney_ and I did for _DirtyCheekyMonkeys_' **Squeeze My Lemon**. We are currently working on the next chapter, but probably won't start posting until we have a few in the bag so we can set a regular posting schedule. I hope you all understand and enjoy! Thanks, _Michelle_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - 7 Minutes in Heaven**

Edward was pissed that Emmett left him alone to be in charge of getting the liquor, especially since Emmett's house was the location for the party. By the time Edward got there with all the booze he was asked to purchase, the party was in full swing. As he looked around at the already drunken crowd, he was agitated that he might've missed an opportunity to witness some of the possible debauchery that had already occurred. Such as Jessica Stanley dancing on a couch and falling head first into a table, or Lauren Mallory flashing her boobs to the crowd because Crowley dared her to.

Trying to get into the same celebratory mood as everyone else, Edward took the booze and set it up on the counter in the kitchen. Before leaving the room, he took a shot of Jameson and grabbed a Corona.

He soon found Emmett and together they did another shot and began a game of beer pong against Tyler and Mike. Being that Edward and Emmett were co-captains of the basketball team, they easily won the game. Just as soon as they were about to sit down, Tanya and Lauren decided they wanted in on the action.

Edward looked across the table to see Tanya and Lauren standing there. He smiled at his girl and said, "Do you really think you can beat us, baby?"

Tanya rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, I can beat you alright." She licked her lips teasingly.

The way her pink little tongue came out to wet her lips went straight to his head, and not the one on his shoulders. He bit back a groan and glanced at Emmett.

"You're on!" Emmett hollered.

The game proceeded and while the girls did make a few shots, the boys pretty much slaughtered them.

"Game over!" Emmett yelled and high-fived Edward.

"Good game, Em," Edward said, glancing at the girls.

Lauren was already moving on, too drunk to really care, but Tanya was obviously a little upset. So, Edward went over to comfort her.

"Don't take it too hard. You played a good game, babe," he said sweetly.

She just glared at him while he rubbed her arms, attempting to soothe her. "How are you gonna make it up to me, Eddie?"

He hated that nickname, but he let it slide as he came closer to her. His lips neared hers and he heard her breathe deeply just before he kissed her softly. The kiss didn't stay gentle though. It quickly turned passionate, all tongues and hands groping.

Tanya pushed Edward until the back of his knees hit the couch and he dropped down with her on top. He landed with an "oomph!" but Tanya pounced. She straddled him and resumed their make out session full force.

They had been kissing for about ten minutes straight when Edward decided he needed to come up for air. Tanya must not have gotten that message though, because even as his lips disengaged from hers, she began to kiss his neck. Edward was just about to get her to cool it down a little when his attention was drawn to the door and, more specifically, the high-pitched singing voice of his sister that signaled her entrance to the party.

When Edward looked up, he noticed that not only was Alice singing and dancing to whatever Lady Gaga song was playing over the speakers, but she was also forcing someone to dance with her. Someone with long brown hair and eyes the color of honeyed almonds that at the moment were set on him and the strawberry blonde assaulting his neck.

When Bella first walked into the party with a somewhat buzzed Alice — because she'd somehow gotten wine coolers and decided to "pregame" in the car before entering the party — she was in good spirits. In addition to being amused at the actions of her best friend, she was also feeling like tonight might actually be fun and a nice start to the summer. Those feelings soon vanished once she saw Tanya's lips attached to Edward's face. Although she knew she didn't have any reason to feel jealous, she couldn't help the feelings stirring inside her.

Noticing Bella's rapid change in mood and being aware of what was the likely cause, Alice pulled her best friend behind her, all the while still dancing.

"Come on, Swan. We need to get some liquor in your system so I have a permanent song and dance partner tonight!" Alice called as they approached the layout of alcohol on the kitchen island.

Wanting to escape the feelings plaguing her about Edward and also wanting to get back to the state she was in previously, Bella gladly took the shot of tequila Alice handed her. As the liquid settled into her system, she could feel herself starting to relax. Bella wasn't a big drinker, so the one shot was already making her body warm and her smile come a little easier.

Just as Alice was handing her a second shot, a hand reached out and grabbed it before it could be placed in her grasp.

"Hey!" Bella called out angrily, turning around to face the culprit. Her stance and irritation eased somewhat when she realized it was her boyfriend standing there, but only slightly.

"May I ask why you just stole my drink, sweetie? Oh, and hello to you too!"

Riley laughed as he took the shot himself and Bella's eyes narrowed even more. "I'm sorry, baby. 'Hello'. In my defense, I've been looking all over for you and I come in here to find you getting trashed."

"Please, Riley, I was far from getting trashed. I've only had one shot. Besides, I thought guys liked when their girlfriends got wasted and showered them with attention?" Bella asked as she leaned into Riley's body. With the alcohol in her system and her sight not being obstructed by visions of Edward and Tanya, she was actually starting to have a good time. She was also looking forward to some intimate time with her own boyfriend…until he opened his mouth again.

"Not when it's my girlfriend who's about to become a drunken mess. Besides, your dad would kill me if I let you get wasted," Riley responded as if he hadn't just insulted Bella.

"Really? A drunken mess? Last time I checked, two shots would not make me an alcoholic, and Charlie isn't here!" Bella replied as she stepped back and looked up into Riley's eyes to see if he was being serious.

"Bella, you don't need to do this for us to have a good time, and I don't want you to put yourself in a position of doing something you'll regret tomorrow, or of doing something just to fit in. You're better than that. Let's just go chill out and have a good time," Riley pleaded as he tried to pull Bella close to him once again.

"Wow. I can't believe you. Who do you think you are? I don't know where this parental-slash-self-righteous act comes from, but it's getting on my nerves," Bella gritted out between her teeth as she turned towards her best friend, who had been watching the exchange and getting just as angry as Bella.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go dance and have a good time," Bella drawled out, picking up the bottle of tequila and a new shot glass so she could prepare a new drink right in front of Riley.

~~~~~~7 Minutes~~~~~~

While Edward's attention should have been on his girlfriend and what her lips were doing to him, he got distracted when he saw Bella dancing provocatively.

He tried to push Tanya off of him, but she wouldn't budge. When he saw Riley storm out of the house and Bella didn't even bat an eye, he grew a little concerned. He pushed Tanya more insistently until she stopped. Instead of taking the hint, though, Tanya thought Edward had other ideas and began pulling him up.

"Do you wanna go somewhere more... private, baby?" she cooed.

"Tanya... That's not really what I had in mind. I think..."

Tanya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just think we should slow down, baby, and maybe just hang out for the rest of the night," Edward said, trying to placate her.

Tanya was not to be deterred, though. Between the liquor, the make out session they'd just had, and the overall party atmosphere, she wanted to get Edward all alone to continue what they had started.

Pulling him towards the stairs, she said, "Well at least you can walk me to the bathroom upstairs. There's no telling what's goin' on up there and you don't want me to be alone, right?"

As Edward relented and walked her up the stairs, he couldn't help but look back at Bella on the dance floor. As soon as they made it to the top of the stairs, Edward turned to go to the bathroom he knew was behind the second door to the left. Tanya had other plans, though, as she drunkenly stumbled and pulled him into the nearest bedroom.

"Tanya, I thought you had to go to the bathroom. Come on, baby. We shouldn't be in Em's room," Edward said as he tried to maneuver her out the door.

"I changed my mind. I don't need to use the bathroom. I just need you," Tanya slurred as she slumped down onto the bed, bringing Edward down with her. For as tiny as she was, Tanya sure was strong with all the liquor coursing through her system, and it wasn't long before she was attacking Edward's mouth once again.

Although Edward hadn't wanted things to go further with Tanya tonight, he couldn't deny that what she was doing felt good and he relented to some extent. Just as soon as he had resolved himself to push her away one last time so they could go downstairs, he felt Tanya's body go limp. After rolling her over and sweeping her unruly hair out of her face, it was clear that she had passed out.

After Edward made sure she was propped up on her side on a pillow and breathing steadily, he adjusted his clothing and prepared to go back down the stairs. As soon as he hit the bottom step, he realized that what had once been a living room full of dancing people was now a living room full of giggly and drunken teenagers sitting in a circle around a spinning bottle.

He also noticed Bella sitting around said bottle, and with a sigh of uncertainty, Edward mustered up some courage and decided to join the group as well.

Even with everyone but Edward being on some level of intoxication, the game started off relatively tame. When Ben Cheney landed on his girlfriend, Angela, they only shared a chaste and simple peck on the lips. Most pairings were funny, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the humor and reminiscent aspect of the game more than anything else. Then Lauren spun and landed on Jessica, and as always with them, things went from tame to raunchy in zero-to-sixty seconds.

Jessica and Lauren continued kissing as everyone else looked on. It was somewhere between erotic and gross the way their hands groped and their tongues mingled. Then someone groaned. Everyone stopped and turned towards the sound. "What?" Emmett said. "You all know that was the hottest thing since _American Pie_," he snickered. Everyone laughed with him and the previous mood of the group returned.

"Alright!" Emmett boomed. "Let's change this up a bit."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Bella asked.

"Well..." Emmett started. "I was thinking 7 Minutes in Heaven."

"What exactly is 7 minutes in heaven?" Angela asked sheepishly, further cementing her innocence.

"We still spin the bottle, but whoever the pair ends up being have to disappear to the hallway closet on the second floor for 7 minutes that I'm sure will be quite…stimulating," Emmett explained excitedly.

Everyone was more than happy with this change in the game, and since it was Emmett's idea, he decided he got to choose who was up first. He looked around as though he was really thinking about it before he finally turned towards Edward and shouted, "Edward, my man! You always get first dibs of the ladies anyway!" Emmett had a sly smile on his face. He loved to tease Edward about the effect he seemed to have on the girls in their town.

Edward reached for the bottle, setting it down a little in front of him, and spun it. It went around and around and around. Then it stopped. Edward looked up to see whom it had stopped on. When he realized who it was, he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Jessica or Lauren.

"Bella, you lucky girl," Emmett said with a grin. "Now you kids go have fun!"

They stood up and walked off to find the closet. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett called after them.

Up until that point, Edward hadn't gotten a good look at Bella's face to see her reaction to this turn of events. Once they were on the second floor, he lightly grabbed her arm and asked, "Bella, are you okay with this? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know, Edward. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't okay with it," Bella replied assuredly, and even though her eyes were still somewhat glazed from the drinks she'd consumed, Edward could see how sincere she was being.

As they walked in the closet and shut the door behind them, it seemed like any confidence they'd had before entering suddenly vanished. Bella stared at Edward through the darkness surrounding them for a few moments. The silence hung like a heavy cloud around them. Neither one knew what to say or do.

Maybe the liquor was starting to take effect again, or maybe it was just being in such close proximity with him again for the first time in years, but Bella decided she was going to make the first move, even if she wasn't sure what that would be.

Then, just as she took a step towards Edward, she tripped, falling into him and taking him down to the floor with her.

"I'm sor..." she began, but her voice trailed off as she realized the position they were now in. She found herself staring at Edward's lips, and before she had time to think about it, she leaned forward and kissed him.

It started out soft, and tentative, almost hesitant in a way. Even with the charged air that surrounded them, Bella still wasn't sure how Edward would respond after all the years and all the space that had grown between them.

Bella's kiss took Edward by surprise at first, but then he slowly moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer as they kissed, and he forgot everything but the feel of her in his arms. It was wonderful and sexy and he couldn't get enough of her.

Feeling his enthusiasm, Bella smiled slightly into the kiss as she started to respond just as passionately as Edward. She ground her center against the evident bulge in Edward's pants, soft moans escaping her lips. "Mmm... Edward..."

Her moans increased as Edward began trailing kisses down her neck and grabbed her hips, guiding her movements. The pressure the move applied to his cock mixed with her scent and moans were driving him crazy, and all he wanted was to feel more of her skin against him.

He slid his hands up her skirt, feeling the material of her tights. "These need to come off," he said with a glint in his eye.

At Edward's words, Bella went to stand up, but Edward grabbed her thighs and shook his head at her movements. "Allow me," he said as he ran his hands back up her legs. When he reached the top of her tights, he tucked his fingers inside, pulling her panties down with them.

Once they were down, he tossed them aside and knelt between her legs, gliding his hands up the outside and then the inside of her legs. "So smooth," he whispered. Then he dipped a finger inside her, groaning at how wet she was. "God, Bella... Is this what I do to you?" He pulled his finger out and tasted her juices, moaning again.

The sight of Edward sucking her juices from his fingers turned Bella on even more. "God, yes! It feels so good," she panted out.

"Baby, I'm gonna lay down and I want you to kneel over my face. Okay?"

Bella was so caught up in the sensations Edward was eliciting from her body that she would've done anything he told her to at that moment. Edward lay back down on the floor, eagerly anticipating what he was about to do. He helped Bella into position and dipped a finger into her heat again. She was still so wet. He tentatively licked her folds before delving his tongue fully inside her. "You taste so good, baby."

"Oh, shit!" Bella screamed out in surprise. She'd never been in such an intimate position with anyone, and to be in it with Edward doing the things he was doing with his tongue was overwhelming in the best possible way. At first, she was hesitant to move and remained still as she knelt over Edward's face, but soon she was writhing against his tongue.

Edward's muffled moans were meant to encourage Bella's motions, but the vibrations from his tongue on her clit caused her body to seize and clench as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life. "So good. Oh shit, Edward. Fuck!"

"That's it, baby, come for me," he whispered before diving back in. He plunged two fingers inside her while he sucked on her clit, hard. When she came, he drank every last drop she gave to him, only coming up for air when she was done. He sat up and pulled her to him so he could properly kiss her.

As the kiss grew passionate and Bella felt the effect she'd had on Edward, she decided to return the favor. As her hands reached the buttons on his pants, a loud bang on the door caused them to startle.

"Hey, you pervs! What the hell is taking so long? It's way past 7 minutes. I don't need to throw a Trojan in there, do I?" Emmett bellowed out with a laugh.

Bella, mortified that they'd been caught, jumped to her feet with a grace that surprised even her and began putting her panties and tights back on. Emmett's presence seemed to snap her out of her lust-induced haze. "Oh, my... What did we just do? Why did we just..." She couldn't even complete her sentences she was so rattled.

Edward stood up, quickly adjusted himself, and pulled Bella into his arms. "It's going to be ok, Bella. No one has to know what happened in here." Seeing how upset she was, he opened the door and quickly asked Emmett if there was a back way out of his house.

Confused, but seeing the seriousness in his friend's face as he asked the question, Emmett told him where there was a back staircase they could use. At that moment, Bella came out of the door. Even though her head was hung low, it was clear that she was on the verge of tears. Seeing this, Edward motioned to Bella, indicating that Emmett should take her out the way he had just indicated. With no further words between them, Bella stepped away from Edward and allowed Emmett to guide her out of the house.

Edward watched as Bella snuck away, wishing that her words and actions hadn't hurt him as much as they had. Hopefully someday soon, they'd figure their feelings out once and for all.


End file.
